darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyron
Pyron is an alien and the original boss of Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors (Vampire: The Night Warriors in Japan). He would also act as the boss character in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge ''(''Vampire: Darkstalkers' Revenge in Japan) where he first appeared as a playable character. He was left out of the arcade version of Darkstalkers 3 (Vampire Savior in Japan) only to reappear in console versions of the game. Before the release of Darkstalkers 3 on home consoles, Pyron 'appeared as the boss of ''Vampire Hunter 2. Background An alien from the planet known as Hellstorm that is known for their love for war, whose size largely surpasses the Milky Way. After evolving over many years, he became a powerful alien who can control fire and has an orbital span that stretched over 400,000 light years and counting. Over the span of 200 million years, he sought to collect worlds and other celestial objects throughout space by consuming them in flames. After traveling across the cosmos beyond the speed of light, he lands deep within the Atlantic Ocean to wait for the right time to consume the planet Earth. Originally, he came to Earth 65 million years ago during the age of the Dinosaurs and created the army of Phobos to destroy life on the planet. It is unknown why Pyron did not consume the world back then, it is possible that he wanted to wipe out the life on the planet before he could consume the planet, after fighting against worthy foes, he decided that he would leave the world at peace so they become stronger. Personality Pyron is a dark, prideful, and arrogant alien who often calls himself the lord of the living flames as he believes himself to be a true master over fire as he seeks out many worlds to fuel his hunger. He is also very fond of a challenge as he likes to test himself against other fighters in hand-to-hand combat, even supernatural beings such as a Darkstalker who he himself has taken an interest in their kind due to their supernatural powers. Pyron is also a very good leader and teammate when working with other beings, as he commands his robots to study other worlds for him to consume. He will even fight alongside his army in other wars. He is also a thrill-seeker who enjoys testing his own limits when traveling, and has a bit of humor in him where talking to others. Powers and Abilities Pyron has the ability to fly at speeds beyond light, and can consume worlds to fill his body. He is made of pure solar energy, as he cannot be harmed by normal means of attacks. After assimilating worlds into himself, he adds them to his own orbital path of 400,000 light-years; he can control his own galaxy of robots. He also has super strength, amazing speed to dodge bullets, high durability to withstand hard attacks, and can fly into the air. He can also shapeshift his size to match that of his foes, teleport to short ranges in land or air, and can create flame base people, create many versions of himself as well as attacks on his own due to having a body made of fire. He can enhance the heat of his flames to higher levels to match that of a supernova, and has the ability to sense the life force of another being (as he was aware that Earth would have supernatural beings). He also has the ability to absorb solar energy, and even the ability to control gravity on a worldwide scale. Weakness Despite his power, Pyron is not without weaknesses; he must feed on other worlds in order to keep his power at his full potential, as his power will become weaker over time due to using too much energy. Certain magical attacks are also capable of harming him and causing him pain. Also, because of his body is made of pure solar energy, his power can be absorbed by beings who can also harness and absorb energy of their own. About Mars and The Antichrist Pyron is most likely an alien being meant to be representative of one of the fabled cosmic beings from Mars. The planet Mars is often associated with Fire because of its Japanese name Kasei (火星), which means Fire Planet. According to the Bible, the Antichrist will honor a Foreign God, which literally means an Alien God, and the two of them will rule together. This god will be the God of Fortresses. In Greek and Roman mythology, the god Mars is said to have been worshiped in the form of two idols, one called Mars Gradivus, Mars of War, and the other Mars Quirinus, Mars of Fortresses. It is because of this that it is believed the God of Fortresses will come from Mars. Appearances Darkstalkers series= *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Darkstalkers 3'' (console version) *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' '''In Japanese only games *''Vampire Hunter 2'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' |-| Other Games= *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''Project X Zone 2'' |-| Cameos= *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'', Royal Judgment transformation on Ryu's stage. *''Pocket Fighter'', Appears in Hsien-Ko's intro in his Hell Dunk/Pharaohs Curse form. *''Morrigan Taking a Walk'', appears in his Hell Dunk/Pharaohs Curse form. *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation Heroes'', appears in Tekkaman's ending. *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars'', appears in Joe the Condor's ending. *''Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition'', appears as a DLC costume for Gill. |-| Other media= *''Darkstalkers the Animated Series'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge OVA'' *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' issue 3 Trivia * Pyron is the only character in the Darkstalkers franchise who is an alien. He is not from Earth or the realm of Makai. * In the cartoon show of Darkstalkers, Pyron has a brother known as Terramon. This makes him one of the few characters to have a family member, along with Demitri. * Richard Newman, who voices Pyron in the American TV series, is also known for voicing central antagonist M. Bison in the Street Fighter cartoon series. * David Kaye, the English dub voice of Pyron in the ''Night Warriors'' OVA, is also known for voicing various incarnations of Megatron, another megalomaniac character, from the Transformers franchise. Kaye later became the voice of Jedah Dohma in Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite. * In many ways, Pyron's being, motivations and actions makes him very comparable to Marvel villain Galactus, who would become a boss character in Capcom-produced Marvel Vs Capcom 3. * Street Fighter 3 villain Gill has an alternate costume of Pyron in Street Fighter V. Sprite Fighting games= |-| Card Fighters= Official artwork pyron-sweet-sketches.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' sketchs Pyron Concept.png|Concept artwork File:Darkstalkers_Night_Warriors_Pyron_Sketch.png|''Darkstalkers'' sketch Pyron.jpg|''Darkstalkers'' File:Darkstalkers_Night_Warriors_Pyron.png File:Night_Warriors_Darkstalkers_Revenge_Pyron_02.png Night_Warriors_Darkstalkers'_Revenge_Pyron.png Pyron OVA Animation Cel.jpg File:Pyron (U.S. Cartoon).png|Pyron in the animated series. File:Darkstalkers_3_Pyron.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' artwork File:Capcom_Fighting_Evolution_Rose_Ending.png |Pyron in Roses' Capcom Fighting Evolution ending File:Capcom_Fighting_Evolution_Pyron's_Ending.png|Pyron's'' Capcom Fighting Evolution'' ending File:Capcom_Fighting_Evolution_Pyron.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' artwork TvC CGH Tekkaman ending Pyron.png|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Greneration of Heroes'' Tekkamon ending TvC UAS Tekkaman ending Pyron.png|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' Tekkamon ending TvC UAS Joe the Condor ending Pyron Demitri.png|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' Joe the Condor ending File:Darkstalkers_Pyron_transforms.png Project X Zone 2 Pyron.jpg|Project X Zone 2 Pyron Videos Darkstalkers Resurrection - Pyron Moves List|Pyron Moves List Darkstalkers Resurrection - Pyron Character Strategy|Pyron Commentary Pyron's Night Warriors Ending|''Night Warriors'' ending Darkstalkers 3 Pyron (Ending PSX)|''Darkstalkers 3'' ending Navigation External links *Pyron - Strategy Wiki *Pyron - Capcom Database *Pyron - Mizuumi Wiki References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:UDON Characters P Category:Antagonists Category:Hellstorm